Chapter 2 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Allies Make Their Move
Short Summary Long Summary The night before the rest of the Alliance moves, the Stealth Division moves past enemy lines. It is composed of 10,000 members, with 100 subdivisions, each with 100 members, for fast, effective movement. Yoruichi herself commands a unit with Sai as her proxy, 40 of the Stealth Force, 10 Leaf Ninja (including a Hyūga, Aburame, and Yamanaka), 10 Sand Ninja, 10 Mist Ninja (all Silent Killing experts), 10 Cloud Ninja, 10 Rock Ninja, and 8 Wizards. Yoruichi announces that they must gather intel and cause chaos, and then proceeds into enemy territory. As the 1st heads north towards the Worth Woodsea, Kenpachi asks Zoro if he wants to be the world’s greatest swordsman. Zoro says yes, and that he’ll have to defeat Dracule ‘Hawkeye’ Mihawk. When Zoro confirms that he is the world’s greatest swordsman, Kenpachi promises to remember that name. Sanji and Chōji Akimichi begin conversing about food when the cook notices the ninja’s bag of BBQ chips. Sanji chastises Chōji, saying that’s unhealthy. When Chōji defends the chips, Sanji backtracks and says he can cook something much better, explaining his background as a chef, and saying that the trans fat will slow Chōji down. The Akimichi then explains the clan technique of converting calories into chakra, piquing Sanji’s interest. The cook responds that he can make something with all the calories and no trans fat. They then properly introduce themselves. Ichigo and Sakura continue conversing, with the pinkette mentioning how well Ichigo and Naruto clicked, and while Ichigo admits Naruto’s occasional immaturity, he’d definitely want him to watch his back. Sakura then laughs that he’s a reliable goofball. Ichigo then asks what Naruto’s strange, monstrous power was. Since Ichigo has already befriended Naruto, Sakura decides to tell him everything, from having the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed in him to all of the prejudice that he faced because of it. Sakura then reiterates her reluctance to let the other worlds know, thinking they can’t understand his situation, and enough hatred has been sent at him. Ichigo concludes that Naruto is not the Nine-Tails, being a good friend, and that being used as a scapegoat was unacceptable. Ichigo then explains to Sakura that he actually understands Naruto, and explains the situation with his “inner Hollow”, and how the Visored were nearly executed for having “inner Hollows”. Ichigo then finishes by saying that while he never faced much prejudice, he will NOT think of Naruto as a monster, earning Sakura’s smile and praise. As the 2nd Division heads southeast, Renji, Izuru Kira, and Shūhei Hisagi admire Samui, and her huge ‘tracts of land’. When she complains about shoulder pains (I wonder why?), Renji entertains the idea of giving her a massage, which Shūhei shoots down, saying Samui wouldn’t even give him the time of day, with Izuru snipping Shūhei’s pretensions in the bud, reminding him of his crush on Rangiku. When Luffy asks about their conversations, they innocently say that they’re being sympathetic to Samui’s aches. The pirate then calls out to ‘Sam-lady’, saying ‘Sunglasses-guy’ said she had shoulder aches, offering to give the massage. Samui accepts, shocking the trio of lieutenants. She asks Luffy to be gentle, and when he proceeds, she calls his massaging ‘really cool’. The trio then stars whining about Luffy’s chances with the ladies, decrying it as unfair. Hinata notices the weeping men, wondering what made them upset. Levy McGarden then reveals them being upset because of Luffy beating them to Samui. The two girls introduce themselves, and Levy continues espousing her belief all men are perverts, saying women must educate them to deal with them properly. This causes Hinata to go into la-la-land, telling Naruto she needs to educate him, with Naruto lovingly begging her to tell him how to treat a Goddess like herself. Hinata does not keep her reaction in la-la-land, proceeding to freak out Levy. They are then interrupted by Ichiya, who sniffs Hinata’s ‘parfum’. This disturbs Hinata, who proceeds to send the man flying with a Gentle Fist, earning Levy’s respect. In the 3rd Division, Bickslow stares at MediaWiki:Badtitletext, Mirajane Strauss, and Rangiku Matsumoto. When Freed asks what he’s doing, Bickslow replies he’s trying to figure out who has the biggest breasts, shocking the usually composed wizard. Bickslow then continues by listing off every Fairy Tail girl he thinks is hot, and marveling at the new beauties. Freed shouts at the indecency, with Bickslow taunting him with the memory of their defeat on Tenrou in the S-Rank exams. Franky then joins them, also wondering whose breasts are dominant. The men then introduce themselves, with Franky claiming Boa’s are the biggest. Bickslow replies by supporting Rangiku’s, and while Freed decries the debate as foolish, he quietly adds Mirajane’s wins. The three women overhear the conversation, with Hancock angry with them saying such things, adding that only Luffy can do that. Rangiku doesn’t care, thinking her assets should be flaunted. Mirajane agrees with Rangiku, due to her modeling career, but mentions the desire to gouge their eyes out to stop the staring, causing Rangiku to compare her to Unohana. MediaWiki:Badtitletext notices the three men, and the killing intent from the women, muttering about the perverts’ obliviousness. Natsu continues to badger Kakashi about Lucci, much to the Commander’s annoyance, tempted to beat Natsu. The 4th Division makes the short journey to the mountains. Shikamaru Nara notices Usopp shaking, and tells him its okay to be scared, saying he was before his first war. Usopp then claims to fear nothing, irritating Shikamaru, who then tells him not to lie, saying its such a drag. Usopp then bemoans not being in the Defense Division, thinking they won’t see much action, causing Shikamaru to sigh. Nami mutters that the sniper just can’t break his cowardly habits, with Ino adding that boys have strange personality traits, naming Shikamaru as the laziest man she knows. Nami then details the Straw Hats’ quirks, leading Ino to say she would go nuts in Nami’s place. They then introduce each other and talk about the annoying men in their lives. The 5th moves through the northern plains, with Jellal feeling unworthy to lead the division, given his checkered past, but resolves to fulfill his duty towards them. Lucy Heartfilia, and her spirit Plue, make a friend in Tony-Tony Chopper. They are then joined by MediaWiki:Badtitletext. When they introduce themselves, Chopper relays Plue’s message of Shinji being a pervert that requires caution. Shinji starts to walk away, cursing the midget snowman, when Lucy says that toning down the perverted behavior would make them friends. Shinji grins and states they should be on a first name basis, causing Lucy to think on his multi-layered personality. Naruto and Komamura have gotten to know each other, explaining each other’s previous situations with isolation. Naruto then states how sobering it is to hear that others have suffered as he has. Komamura then expresses gratitude for finding people who accepted them, and people to mentor them. This causes the two to remember Yamamoto, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya. Erza then walks up and innocently asks to pet Komamura, and also scratches behind his ears, much to the captain’s contentment. She then strokes Naruto’s whiskers, much to the pervert’s delight. Komamura comments on the strangeness of his allies, but admits their strength, and his faith in winning the war. Tsunade hopes that her subordinates thoroughly checked their equipment, to which they respond affirmatively. She then thinks the division will follow the Medical Ninja code, and will save anyone still breathing. The chapter ends with Konton informing a kneeling Zeref that the Allies are in his world, and will make their move soon. He leaves their destruction in Zeref’s hands, earning a curt understanding from the Black Wizard. Appearing Characters Yoruichi Shihoin Sai Shunsui Kyoraku Roronoa Zoro Kenpachi Zaraki Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Choji Akimichi Sanji Ichigo Kurosaki Sakura Haruno Sabo Renji Abarai Izuru Kira Shuhei Hisagi Samui Monkey D. Luffy Hinata Hyuga Levy McGarden Ichiya Bickslow Freed Justine Franky Boa Hancock Mirajane Strauss Rangiku Matsumoto Rukia Kuchiki Natsu Dragneel Kakashi Hatake Usopp Shikamaru Nara Nami Ino Yamanaka Jellal Fernandes Lucy Heartfilia Tony Tony Chopper Shinji Hirako Naruto Uzumaki Sajin Komamura Erza Scarlet Tsunade Konton Zeref Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 1 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Preparations Next Chapter: Chapter 3 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of The Aster MountainsCategory:Introduction Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign